


皇后Ⅱ

by FrozenDesert



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDesert/pseuds/FrozenDesert





	皇后Ⅱ

【1】

第三次被天花乱坠地一通忽悠之后，黄旭熙终于克制不住诱惑跟着朋友去了暗角巷。  
暗角巷位于城西，都城里最混乱和堕落的地方，像一团默不作声却经年不散的黑色烟雾，这里住着逃犯、妓女、拾荒者和黑市贩子，贩卖致幻的毒叶和异域的春药，酒吧老板娘日夜不休地抽着水烟，疯疯癫癫的炼金术士在下水井边捕捉老鼠和癞蛤蟆，婴儿一生下来就没了父母，这里没有法律和道德，只有无尽的罪恶。  
黄旭熙第三次费劲地挣开试图拉住他手臂把他拽进小草屋里的妓女：“你到底带我去哪，我对这些街边的女人可没有兴趣。”  
友人嘻嘻哈哈地搭住他的肩：“好兄弟，我怎么可能会让你找这种女人，我要带你去的绝对是个顶顶好的地方。”  
他带黄旭熙去的是一个隐秘而奢华的妓院，外表同其他的破茅草房无异，里面却衣香鬓影如同贵族的宴会厅，友人揽着他的肩鬼鬼祟祟地告诉他：“别小看这里，这里除了做皮肉生意之外还里是贵族们暗地里寻欢作乐的地方，有些喜欢寻求刺激的贵族乔装打扮来到这里，把自己当成妓女或男妓寻找合心意的嫖客苟合——嘿甜心！”他熟练地揽住一个女孩的腰肢，两人看起来是老相好了，一见面就动手动脚地亲热起来。  
“去吧兄弟，找找乐子，忘掉家里那些糟心事儿吧。”友人被女孩拽走前笑嘻嘻地留下最后一句话。  
黄旭熙漫无目的地游逛，心里还是有些举棋不定，正在他在纠结要不要打道回府的当口，一个戴着面具的年轻女孩拦住了他，她一定不是妓女，黄旭熙可以听出她尽力掩藏的贵族口音，她问：“先生，可以随我来吗？”  
她顿了顿：“我的主人想要见您。”  
黄旭熙随她来到顶楼的一个小房间，女孩领他到了门口便退下了。他忐忑地推开门走进去，房间里铺着色彩浓艳的长毛地毯，满室都是甜腻的波斯熏香的味道，一个戴着金色面具的男孩斜卧在宽大的卧榻上，身体随着规律的呼吸一起一伏，他看起来像是睡着了，面具下没有遮挡的红润嘴唇微微张着，黄旭熙盯着那两片嘴唇看了一会儿，有些不自在地扯了扯衣服下摆，他觉得自己也许应该离开，但转念一想又觉得来都来了，自己来这儿本就是为了寻快活，就这么走掉算什么，何况谁都知道这个漂亮男孩在这种地方见他是想要做什么，他半蹲下身子，轻轻推了推男孩的肩膀。  
男孩迷迷糊糊地醒过来，他看起来有些醉，呼吸之间还带着果酒的气息，他看着单膝跪在自己榻前的男人，小声说：“你来了。”  
黄旭熙回答：“我来了。”语气自然得仿佛他们是一早就约好了在这里相会的情侣，而不是素未谋面的陌生人。  
他们的脸贴得很近，温热的呼吸暧昧地交织在一起，男孩低低地说：“那么，吻我吧，但不要碰我的面具。”  
黄旭熙仿佛被迷惑一样顺从地抬头吻住他，他的口腔里还残留着清甜的覆盆子酒的味道，熏得黄旭熙也仿佛有了些微的醉意，他们的舌头紧紧缠在一起，黄旭熙翻身压住男孩小巧又柔软的身体，他的皮肤洁白滑腻，清瘦的身材却有着少女般的肉感，发梢还散发着牛乳和海盐的香气，整个人简直像一颗香甜的奶糖融化在黄旭熙的身上。黄旭熙的大手探进他宽松的睡袍，顺着他的大腿没轻没重地揉搓，一直侵犯到他的臀缝里，男孩的背脊很薄，臀部却十分挺翘，在腰际处耸起一道圆润的弧度，因为情动而泛着微微的粉红色光泽，像一只汁水淋漓的桃子，黄旭熙看红了眼睛，俯下身去亲吻他的乳头，含在嘴里不轻不重地撕咬，一路舔到他柔软的腹部，最后在他的臀瓣上重重地亲了一口，男孩被这种野兽般的举动刺激得拉长了声音轻轻呻吟，他抚摸着黄旭熙乱糟糟的头发，难耐地拽着他的发梢让他凑近自己，使劲咬了一口他饱满的嘴唇对他发出邀请：“干我。”  
黄旭熙在床上像一只年轻的雄狮，他直直地把阴茎送进被他揉得松软烂熟的穴口，大开大合地操了起来，身下的男孩非常柔软，他掰着男孩的腿放到自己肩上，这个姿势让他的阴茎进得很深，直顶得他承受不住地啜泣起来，他无力地抓着黄旭熙的肩膀企图向外推，柔软的内里却不由自主地紧紧包裹着体内的阴茎，黄旭熙被他吸得发疯，顶着他的敏感点狠狠地操他，男孩抓挠着身下的毯子，脚趾紧紧蜷缩着，脸色潮红迷蒙得像发了高热，高潮的时候黄旭熙紧紧按着他的腰射在了里面，整个过程中他们都没有说过话，只有黄旭熙低哑的喘息和男孩细细的呻吟，射完后黄旭熙迷恋地凑上去亲吻他的脖颈和肩膀，男孩没有推拒，他抱着黄旭熙的胳膊喘息了一会儿，再一次累极般地睡了过去。

自从那天回到家后黄旭熙就一直有些头重脚轻，在暗角巷的艳遇仿佛一场绮丽梦境，他有时几乎疑心一切只是他的幻想，当他醒过来的时候男孩已经走了，没有留下姓名，没有约定下一次的见面，那场情事对他而言大概就像风拂过水面，过去了就不会留下痕迹。  
但对黄旭熙来说不是，那之后他经常隔三差五就去暗角巷，频率高到朋友甚至开始担心他被某个手段高超的妓女骗光家产，但其实他只是游荡在街头巷尾，希望能再次看到那男孩的身影。他没有想过去四处打听他，因为那男孩看起来很怕泄露自己的身份，他担心自己乱讲话会给他带来麻烦，他只是不断地等待、寻找，就像小时候他的剑术老师评价的一样，他一直是个笨拙却善于坚持的孩子。  
他从不觉得这是一样比聪明狡猾糟糕的品质，因为事实证明神总会眷顾坚持的人，黄旭熙气喘吁吁把那个蓝色的身影堵在巷子里面的时候这样想。  
李永钦被这个突然冒出来的身形高大的金发青年吓了一跳，他定睛看了看才认出黄旭熙的脸：“是你啊。”  
他今天换了银色的面具，配着深蓝色绣银线的丝绸袍子，月光精确地照耀在上面，随着他的动作折射出暗暗的流光，令他看起来清冽而凛然，仿佛不可侵犯。黄旭熙看着他拒人于千里之外的面具突然不知道该说些什么，他想了想，没什么底气地说：“我……我一直在找你。”  
李永钦默了一瞬：“你不该找我，规矩不是这样的。”  
“什么规矩？”黄旭熙疑惑地偏偏头，“好吧，我承认我不懂这里的规矩，我只是觉得……我只是还想和你见面。”  
李永钦吓了一跳：“不行，一次就够了，不要再找我了。”  
“为什么？”  
“没有为什么，不可以就是不可以。”  
“你担心被人知道你的身份吗，我发誓我不会乱说的。”  
“不是这样的，总之……”  
“那为什么不可以？”黄旭熙固执地追问，就像一个坚持索要糖果的孩子，“你需要什么？你不是只需要一个排解寂寞的人吗，我为什么不可以？我可以什么都不问，我不会说出去一个字的。”  
“……好吧好吧。”李永钦无奈地说。“但要约法三章，时间听我的安排，不许取下我的面具，不要问我是谁，懂了吗？”  
“当然！”黄旭熙急忙表态，想了想又问：“起码可以告诉我一个假名吧，不然我该怎么叫你呢。”  
“……叫我阿钦吧。”他回答。  
李永钦上身的衣服整整齐齐，下面却未着寸缕，在月光下幽暗的角落里被黄旭熙按在墙上干得两腿发软，身后的砖墙又冷又硬，他却体验到一种极度自由原始的快乐，他毫无顾忌地叫出声，在暗角巷里野合是家常便饭的事，没有人会发现他，也不需要担忧身份和地位，他搂紧黄旭熙的脖子用力吻他，小猫一样胡乱亲吻舔咬着他的下巴和喉结，惹得黄旭熙更加使劲地操干他，他一手揽住李永钦的腰，一手拖着他的屁股，像抱着一只小宠物一样把他整个人圈在怀里，他透过面具看着李永钦大而深亮的眼睛，仿佛盛着冰凉的火光，绝望而凶猛，悲切却饱含情欲，如同一只被人赏玩了太久的瓷器，多看一眼就要碎掉。  
黄旭熙捂住他的面具，紧紧地吻着他射了出来。

那之后，他们仿佛真的成了经常幽会的爱侣，他们有时在暗角巷见面，有时在城郊的树林或或偏僻的花园幕天席地地做爱，甚至在废弃石屋里的稻草床上苟合。黄旭熙很听话，每次都按时赴约，也从不试探他真实的面容和身份，他们之间的关系没有姓名、阶级，甚至缺少可供记认的面孔，但这却让李永钦感到安心极了，抛去所有外在的符号，他们其实非常合得来，有时做完爱后他们靠在一起闲聊，黄旭熙说起他的苦恼，他是家族里不被重视的幼子，父亲偏爱和自己一样理智冷酷的大哥，对他的笨拙、心软和天真不屑一顾，他想要逃开这一切却缺乏勇气，他甚至不知道该怨恨人生赠予他进退两难的处境还是该责怪软弱的自己。而李永钦会说起他的过往，他说他来自南方，那里有和煦的风与炽烈的太阳，荡漾的水波闪着细碎的光，紫藤与月桂在大理石宫殿前摇动，大片大片的风信子铺展在田野上。他说自己一点也不喜欢粗砺荒蛮的北方，雪令他想起不好的回忆，太过洁白的事物反而令人心惊胆战，他说起自己以前去过的集市、养过的花草，脸上有十分天真自由的快乐。  
有时李永钦会在他的怀里睡去，这时黄旭熙往往会天人交战地盯着面具，良久之后还是颓然躺回去，他猜想他的阿钦或许是一位贵族门庭的少爷，更有可能是家族里受冷落的妻子，远道而来却不受重视，他有着不属于北方的柔软甜蜜和一种来去如风的生命力，却在经年累月的禁锢中变得衰弱而忧伤，他的阿钦是一只戴着金色细镣的飞鸟。

 

【2】

“相信我，要不是怕你这么庸庸碌碌一辈子丢了家族的脸，我也一点都不想领你去今晚的宴会。”父亲在镜子前张开手，任由男仆用掸子给他整理好礼服，表情像家里的青铜雕像一样冰冷。他转过头来：“既然去了就给我好好表现，所有有名望的贵族都会出席今晚的宴会，如果他们对你有好感，我或许可以给你谋个差事，而不是像现在这样，一辈子做个没出息的小侍卫。”  
有什么了不起的，黄旭熙在心里小声嘀咕，但表面上还是恭顺地回答：“好的父亲。”  
黄旭熙觉得自己的脸肯定快僵了，他永远无法适应这种假惺惺的宴会，他从心底里讨厌那些贵族洋洋得意的眼神、自以为是的举止和虚伪迂回的说话方式，如果可以，他倒宁愿真的出身平民，一辈子做个忠于职守的侍卫，或者其他，什么都好，只要能做自己就好。  
“别像块木头一样傻站着，陛下过来了，跟我去打声招呼。“父亲不容置疑地把着他的胳膊把他带到前面。  
“晚上好，陛下，请允许我为您和皇后介绍我不成器的幺子。”他侧过身让黄旭熙上前一步，看到黄旭熙傻在那里一动不动，头疼地按了按眉心：“旭熙，向陛下行礼。”  
“啊，啊，是的，抱歉。”黄旭熙手忙脚乱地行了个礼，然后盯着国王身侧的皇后又傻在那一动不动了。  
年轻的国王饶有兴味地看着这个呆头呆脑的年轻人，又顺着他的视线向皇后看去，皇后跟他意味不明地对视一眼，笑着说：“那么我就不打扰您和臣子间的叙旧了。”说完轻盈地行了一礼走开了。  
“又搞砸了，我真的不明白，难道你小时候我没有教过你贵族礼仪？一到宴会上就表现得像个十足的蠢货，每天和那些狐朋狗友混在一起让你的脑子变得更不清楚了，你简直是家族的耻辱……”回到家后不出意外地迎来了一顿训斥，但黄旭熙一个字都没听进去，他站在那，表情仿佛中了邪似地呆滞，他满脑袋只有一个想法：“不会吧？”  
当然，那天他也听说了，暗角巷是贵族们偷偷寻欢作乐的地方，但那毕竟是皇后……他一定是疯了，但是那双凉而幽暗的眼睛，他曾多么痴迷地反复描摹，那薄而翘的嘴唇他曾吻过无数次，他认错的可能性比皇后去妓院偷情的可能性还要小。  
他突然抓住父亲的胳膊：“皇后的名字叫什么？”  
父亲莫名其妙地看着他：“李永钦，你好歹也算个贵族，连这个都不知道吗？”  
黄旭熙哀嚎一声垂下头，心想，完了，这下搞不好我真的要变成家族的耻辱了。

黄旭熙心里七上八下地在约定好的地方等着，他觉得李永钦可能不会来了，他一定也认出了自己，可能一辈子都不会再来了，他垂头丧气地踢着脚边的石头。  
但是原来摘下面具的阿钦是长这个样子的，比他想象中还要好看，眼睛又大又漂亮，眼角像长了一双钩子一样，鼻尖挺翘又圆润，像某种机灵的小动物，嘴唇比王冠上的红浆果还要诱人，说话的时候微微露出一点雪白的前牙，俏皮和艳丽都恰到好处，国王是不是瞎了啊连这么漂亮的阿钦都不喜欢？  
李永钦来的时候看到的就是这个高大英俊的金发青年在原地转圈踢石子的蠢样子，他走上前使劲拍了他一下：“吓傻了吗？”  
黄旭熙一下转过身来：“阿钦你来啦！”他刚想伸出手抱住他，突然又想起这人是皇后，手又“嗖”地一下收了回去。  
李永钦无趣地撇撇嘴：“吓成这样？”  
“啊？啊，不是，就是有点突然……怪不得你一直不让我揭下面具。”  
李永钦看着他不说话。  
“那，那个，我们今后……你觉得……”  
李永钦看了他一会儿，突然回头就走，边走边说：“算了，我也知道你的处境，到此为止吧，不要再见面了。”说完像只狐狸一样一眨眼就上了马车。  
他说不清自己心里是什么感觉，也许有点难过，更多的是麻木，那天晚上他就知道了黄旭熙的身份，贵族人家衣食无忧的小少爷，没受过苦难没经过风浪，还能让他怎么样呢。  
算了，他一动不动地坐在马车上，嘴唇紧紧抿着，反正一开始也是玩玩罢了，他才不在乎。  
而黄旭熙傻在原地，根本不明白他只是想商量一下今后怎么办李永钦就突然翻脸了。  
不就是有点紧张结巴嘛……他委委屈屈地想着。  
但是，今后，今后要怎么办呢，他又愁眉苦脸了，要是被国王发现自己给他带了绿帽，他估计第二天就会被斩首晾在城墙上风干，要是被父亲发现他胆大包天睡了皇后，后果也跟风干差不离了，那总不能偷情一辈子吧……  
那么，带他走吧，黄旭熙心里有个声音对他说。这不正是你一直所向往的吗？逃开所有桎梏，去追求风和太阳，去体验爱与自由，带他逃吧，去一个没有人认识的地方，像什么都没有发生过一样重新开始，不好吗？  
这个念头一经出现，就强烈地攫住了他大脑中的所有神经——想要拥有李永钦，想要和他永远在一起，他的人生里从未有哪一刻像现在一样笃定。李永钦不是他喜欢的第一个人，和李永钦的初遇也并非他第一次做爱，但他在李永钦面前却永远感到自己是个青涩而唐突的处男，没有光鲜的外表，甚至失去坚硬的骨骼，只剩下了赤裸的、暗粉色的血肉和心脏。他觉得李永钦为他亲手编织了一张柔软而靡丽的密网，仿佛一团水波把他不动声色地包裹在其中，他像长兄一样稳重又却又充满少年人的激情，他有母亲般的拥抱、妻子的般的吻和女儿般的笑容，尘世在他眼底碎裂，他是纯白的诗行，梦境更深处的梦境，是黄旭熙所能拥有的全部幻想，是他世界的开始和终结。

李永钦从浴室走出来，正擦干了头发打算睡觉，突然听到窗外一声瓦片碎掉的动静。  
花匠这个时间早就回家了吧……他小心翼翼地探出身子往窗外看，看到一盆花动了一下，紧接着一头金毛突然出现在花盆后面，黄旭熙没心没肺的笑脸就这么出现在他眼前，他咧着嘴蹦上阳台，拍拍身上的土：“还好没走错，不枉我在皇宫里打探了一天，嘿嘿。”  
李永钦简直被这个傻子吓到灵魂出窍：“半夜擅闯皇宫，你疯了！”  
“阿钦。”黄旭熙一把窜过来捧住他的脸，“我想好了，我们跑吧，跟我走吧好不好？”  
李永钦被他狂热的眼神惊得后退一步：“还真的疯了？”  
“我没疯。”黄旭熙艰难地喘匀了气，语气慢下来很郑重地对他重新讲了一遍：“我们私奔吧，阿钦，我是认真的。”  
“别说傻话了。”他皱着眉头无奈地笑笑，抬手摸了摸黄旭熙毛茸茸的鬓角，仿佛在安抚一只狂躁的大狗狗。“我是皇后，怎么能说走就走？”  
“可他根本不爱你。”黄旭熙控诉，“虽然人们都说他对你很好，但他看你的眼神里一点都没有爱。”  
李永钦看着这只一脸委屈的金毛犬，仿佛感到很有趣似地回答：“是，他从来不爱我，他永远爱他的梦境，他的投射和幻影，但这不是你该操心的问题，快回家吧小少爷。”  
“既然你们并不相爱，为什么还要和他在一起？你不是这种人。”  
“那我应该是哪种人？”李永钦突然提高了声调，还带着水汽的脸上有些微微泛红，好像被冒犯了一样。“你对我知道些什么？我只是一个流浪者，一个纪念品，一个永远被放错位置的工具，你知道我应该是怎样的人？”  
“我知道。”黄旭熙很坚定地握着他的肩膀和他四目相对，“你是和我一样的人，阿钦，你应该和爱你的人在一起。”  
“爱很重要吗？”  
“当然很重要啊。”黄旭熙好像很疑惑他怎么会问出这种问题，“爱和自由，不是这世上最重要的事吗？”  
李永钦偏着头看他，黄旭熙的脸上有着固执的真诚和纯粹的热忱，挺拔蓬勃得仿佛初生的太阳，就像自己第一次远远地看到他那样，有着灼伤一切的力量，他突然深吸一口气，全身都卸下力来：“好吧，你骗到我了。”  
他用力攥住黄旭熙的手，仿佛握住颠簸海浪里的唯一一块浮木：“我们跑吧，带我去哪里都可以，我早就受够这个鬼地方了。”  
年轻强健的侍卫与美貌的皇后在卧室里偷情，就在距离国王，他世俗意义上的丈夫的卧房不到一英里的地方，李永钦咬着他的嘴角挑衅地问：“你不敢在这里操我吗？”黄旭熙年轻的血液被这句话烧得沸腾，他把皇后按在床上，从后面捏住他的腰直接操了进去，麦色的大手下流地揉捏着李永钦白皙的胸脯：“我有什么不敢的？嗯？不知道是谁胆子小得不敢和我跑。”  
李永钦被激烈的操干顶得神志不清，软绵绵地扇了他一巴掌：“少废话，快点动……啊，快点。”  
黄旭熙没轻没重地拱着李永钦的后颈，湿淋淋的发梢蹭得他的肌肤痒痒的，他不断亲吻他汗湿的耳垂和蝴蝶骨，含混地咕哝着：“我爱你……阿钦…哥哥…我爱你。”

七天后的星夜，一匹黑色的骏马从城郊一路向东飞驰而去。  
李永钦裹着红色的毯子坐在黄旭熙身前，北方夜晚的风割得他脸颊生疼，他把头侧过去埋进身后宽阔的胸膛里，黄旭熙腾出一只手用力地搂住他，像要把他的骨骼揉碎一样。  
“我一直没有问过。”黄旭熙在他耳边低低地说，“既然你和他从未相爱，你为什么会离开南方到这里来？”  
于是他听到了一个关于禁忌与掠夺、不合时宜的欲望和每个人都被错置了的故事。  
一声叹息四散在风里，逃亡的皇后亲吻英俊的男孩：“明白吗，旭熙？去爱，去感受，而永远不要想着去占有。”

 

*  
新王登基的第五年，皇后病逝，国王在葬仪上宣布终生不再娶。  
王国最东部的一座海边小镇，买花的老妇人同花店老板闲聊着：“听说皇后年轻貌美，怎么会突然病逝呢，真是可惜了。”  
眼睛亮晶晶的青年收回望向门外那个忙来忙去的高大身影的目光，笑眯眯地回答：“是啊，真是可惜了呢。”

END.


End file.
